Citadel Lorencio
Note: This page is a work in progress. Some content may be added or changed a lot for the time being. This city was added on March 6, 2015. The app must be updated to at least version 1.5.7 in order to access this City. Spirits drop at level 1. Images File:Citadel Lorencio Now Open!.png Citadel Lorencio.png Snowy Citadel Lorencio.png In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= It is both alpha and omega. A space that connects worlds, it devours all and creates all. The Abyss. The Way was opened by one wizard and closed by another. A Wizard and a cat, heroes who saved the world from crisis. This pair was soon known as "Black Cat Wizard." People speak of "Black Cat Wizard" as a hero. But suddenly these two disappeared. Why? Where did they go? Nobody knows. And now... It's been half a year since anyone saw "Black Cat Wizard." Wiz: So what that means is... Wiz: ...are you even listening?? -- It looks like you've been caught spacing off again. -- Wiz lets out a frustrated sigh. Wiz: I guess it's a bit late to be explaining all this to you now. Wiz: You're a person that would just throw away fame, no? -- Inherited mastership works that way. -- Telling that to Wiz, he lets out a boisterous laugh. -- The guild has sent you an invitation to join headquarters. -- You refused their offer about six months ago. -- Yet headquarters is still looking for you. Wiz: The four sages probably are thinking that we're there. Wiz: If they're trying to gather wizards, it'll get heated there. -- Wiz no doubt has personal experience with this. Wiz: There's no point in me heading back to HQ like this. -- and so... Wiz: I need to get my human form back. Wiz: That's why we're on this journey! -- Wiz smiles at you softly. Wiz: But first, let's check this. -- You check where Wiz pointed. There is a door floating. -- The door leads to the town of Lorencio. -- It looks like you reached your destination in no time. Wiz: Hurry up or I'll leave you behind! |-| Stage 1: The Walled Town= -- You pass through the gate into the bustling city. -- People chatter, shop owners call out for customers. Wiz: This place is always busy! -- The vivacity of the city makes your heart race. Wiz: We should hurry before the sun sets! -- You suppress your desire to dilly dally and follow Wiz. -- After a bit you see a large church. Wiz: Hope we can get some good work today! -- You listen to Wiz with hope and follow him into the church. -- Opposite of the outer world, inside the church it is quiet. -- Your eyes circle around at the lovely illuminated interior. -- You approach a lone sister in front of you. Bernadetta: Welcome to the Lorencio Guild. I am Bernadetta. Bernadetta: I am the master of this Guild. Bernadetta: Are you here today for work? -- You tell her you are and she starts to look a bit troubled. Bernadetta: We have many requests, but... -- You can’t give work to unregistered wizards? Bernadetta: You’ve helped us before and I would like to, but... She considers it, then begins shuffling through some papers. Bernadetta: I think this about all I can offer you right now. Bernadetta: It’s not really work for a wizard so much. -- You tell her you’ll accept and she chuckles. Bernadetta: Well then, may the spirits protect you. Wiz: ... Wiz: Trash pickup, waterway cleaning... just random jobs! -- Work is work. -- You and Wiz share a glance and depart the church. |-| Stage 2: New Sleeping Quarters= Wiz: Ugh, we finally made it back. -- You and Wiz both stretch your sore arms and legs. -- You have returned to the church at the edge of town. -- This church looks like it will be your new home from now. Wiz: I'm having some extra dinner tonight. I deserve a treat! -- Wiz is in a festive mood tonight. -- But her expression suddenly changes. Wiz: But I guess the tough part is just getting started. -- You force a smile to make up for Wiz's sudden mood change. |-| Stage 3: Church Job= -- You cautiously open the gates to the church. -- And just then... Cheeky Boy: Why did you come back here, wizard man? Boy with Glasses: Get outta here! Young Girl: Kitty cat!! Come here kitty! -- Before you know it you are trapped by the surrounding kids. -- You see that Wiz is being manhandled by the children. ???: Settle down you guys! -- A voice booms out and the children freeze. -- You notice the leaders of the local guild standing in the door. Cheeky Boy: Oh no! It's Bernadetta! -- One of the boys calls out. Bernadetta: ...Bernadetta? -- Bernadetta grabs the boy before he can get away. Cheeky Boy: Ouch! Owowowowowow! Bernadetta: I thought we talked about calling me Ms. Bernadetta? Bernadetta: Understood? That's how we speak to adults. Cheeky Boy: Shut up hag! Bernadetta: Excuse me? Cheeky Boy: Let's get out of here! Boy with Glasses: Go go go!! Young Girl: Wait for me! Bernadetta: Hey! You kids wait up! -- The boy frees his hand and flees the church. -- The other children take off after him. Bernadetta: Those darn kids. Bernadetta: Sorry about that, wizard. You must be tired from work. -- You smile and reply that it's ok. -- The children at this church have all lost their parents. -- Bernadetta works both here and at the guild. -- You ask if there is nobody else who can care for the kids. Bernadetta: Nope. I'm still surprised that they took to you like that. Bernadetta: They don't usually just approach people like that. -- That's quite an "approach" the children have. -- Bernadetta thanks you for being kind to them. -- A guestroom in the church has been prepared for you. -- You are finally able to focus on the work you came here to do. -- That is, to turn Wiz back into her human form. -- Night falls deeper as you sit stop the mounatin with Wiz. Wiz: Looks like it really won't be that easy to find! -- You have both been tracing over the magic scroll for ages. Wiz: Transmutation...that's a skill of the dragon clan, right? Wiz: That's not something you'd see in your average scroll. Wiz: I've asked Rusche for help, but I don't trust her... -- The transmutation is your only clue at the moment. -- A forbidden art where a true name is thrown away for another. -- With this art, one can change into anyone else. -- Wiz's condition likely stems from transmutation like this. -- This is the only info you can count on right now. Wiz: Yeah I guess so... -- Wiz watches you roll up the magic scroll. Wiz: So headquarters has finally recognized your power! Wiz: This is the dream of most wizards! Wiz: I've never heard of anyone just throwing it away! -- Are you really going to complain? -- Wiz lets out a laugh at this comment. Wiz: Getting promoted gives you rank but they steal your freedom. Wiz: Anyway, just be careful that they don't find you. -- That's why we're laying low. -- And also why we can't get satisfying work! Wiz: Hehe, you're a bit of a celebrity! -- Wiz glances at you with a larger smile each time. Wiz: It's late today, let's call it a night. -- Night has fallen outside. -- You lay on the bed and close your eyes. -- ... ... -- ... ... ... -- Somewhere far away... -- You hear something that sounds like growling. -- What could that be? -- This must be the wind blowing through the forest. -- ... ... ... -- You fall asleep while listening to the wind. |-| Stage 6: Wall Repairs= -- Today you are once again doing chores for Bernadetta. -- You are quietly laboring away. Next to you... Wiz: Nothing to dooooooo! It's so booooring! -- Wiz stetches and lets out a yawn. -- If he's that bored, why not lend a paw. Wiz: Yeah maybe...but... -- Wiz lets out a sigh. Wiz: There's not enough work for me to help today. -- He's right. You may not even have enough for dinner. -- Then again there might be zero work soon. -- You return to work, grateful for what you have now. Quests Stage 1: The Walled Town Stage 2: New Sleeping Quarters Stage 3: Church Job Stage 4: The Pilgrims Stage 5: The Lost Kitten Stage 6: Wall Repairs Stage 7: Find the Children Stage 8: Further Down the Road Stage 9: ? Stage 10: ? Stage 11: ? Stage 12: ? Stage 13: ? Stage 14: ? Stage 15: ? Category:City Category:Quests